Being Comforted
by IkimonoNoNoru
Summary: Is Mello crying? Is that even possible? Who could make the former mafia boss cry? Whatever the cause, Matt decides to erase the sad look on Mello's face, and vows to never let him get that look again. This is Matt and Mello's first time. !YAOI WARNING!


**Being Comforted**

_Stupid ass. What the hell does he know? Life isn't always a walk through the park. But I guess with his perfect life, he wouldn't know that. He wouldn't know the hell some people have to live through. The hell that's been every moment of my own existence..._

Mello padded around the room, viciously biting off great chunks of the chocolate bar in his leather clad hand, a sight that would scare anyone, if they could see. He sidestepped around the end of the couch, the back of his knees hitting the arm. He threw himself backwards and landed perfectly on the couch that he and Matt shared.

_Damn Near. Why the hell does he always have to go and ruin everything? Whenever I get just the slightest bit ahead of him in anything, he has to go and one-up me! Fucker. I was in such a good mood. And he had to go and say something like that..._

The memory relayed in his head, flashing images of the room with Near and the officers working on the Kira case. The porcelain of his coffee mug shattered on the floor, papers scattered.

"_Mello, you cause nothing but trouble. You are not needed for this case. Nor are you wanted. You should leave. Go back to the streets, where you belong. You couldn't possibly help us. You are worthless…"_

As Mello lay on the couch, still viciously biting off chunks of the chocolate bar and damning Near to hell, he didn't hear the door open.

Matt walked in juggling his keys and five grocery bags: one bag full of cigarettes, one bag of chocolate, one bag of random games for his Gameboy and computer, and the other two filled with only God knows what. He saw Mello's reflection in the presently off tv opposite the couch. He couldn't tell whether he was sleeping or not, so, just in case, he crept as quietly as he could into the kitchen. He did not want a bullet in his head for accidentally waking Mello from one of his rare moments of sleep.

Setting the bags down as carefully as he could, Matt opened the refrigerator door while simultaneously lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag of it, relishing the smoky taste. He shoved Mello's bag of chocolate in the fridge so that it wouldn't melt, God forbid him getting shot because the chocolate was a little bit soft. He dug out all of the groceries that needed to be refrigerated, and shoved them in before he silently shut the door, rather than slamming it like usual.

Everything else he shoved in the cupboards, without really looking at what it was he was putting where. When he finished in the kitchen, he put out his cigarette and tiptoed back out to the den, to check and see if Mello was really sleeping. Creeping up behind the couch, he peeked over it, and looked at the body laying there. Mello was curled up in a ball, arms tucked into his chest, chocolate wrapper discarded on the coffee table. At first Matt thought he was sleeping, but when he looked closely, he could see little drops of water slowly making their way down Mello's cheeks.

After the initial shock of realizing that Mello was silently crying wore off, Matt couldn't figure out what to do. He was completely baffled.

_What the hell? Mello? Mr. I'ma shoot you for doing the slightest annoying thing? He's __crying__? This is so... So... So un-Mello-like! Since when does __he__ cry?_

Matt sat there behind the couch, staring at the silently weeping Mello. He couldn't figure out what to do. This was something he was not prepared for. He was used to being ignored, being yelled at, and most often receiving death threats from the blonde badass. He didn't even think it was possible for the former mafia boss to cry.

_What am I supposed to do now? Do I just leave him, and pretend like he's not crying? No, that can't be right… He's so… Fragile looking… It's kind of cute… Oh, he'd kill me for sure if he could hear my thoughts right now. __I__ want to kill me. Guys aren't supposed to be cute! And yet… No. I shouldn't be thinking of __any__ guy like that, let alone __Mello__! But I can't help it... He's adorable... I just want to pull him into my lap and comfort him…_

Mello looked at the tv and saw Matt's reflection as he tiptoed out of the kitchen. He tried to stop crying, but the best he could do was be silent as the tears fell. He noticed when Matt realized he was crying, but he couldn't do anything about it. He watched Matt's reflection, seeing shock, confusion, an expression he couldn't describe, and then wonder pass over his face, in that order, as the redhead stared down at him over the back of the couch. He saw Matt's hand reach over him and move toward his face. He tensed and waited for the touch on his cheek that he knew was imminent. When Mello felt the warmth of Matt's hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears, he couldn't help but snuggle his face in closer to it.

As Matt's fingers made contact with the tears on Mello's cheek, he felt Mello move in closer. Not the reaction he had been expecting. He had expected Mello to draw his gun and point it at his head. He couldn't help but be amazed at what was happening. He wanted more. Keeping his hand on Mello's cheek, he stood up and walked around to the front of the couch and sat on the edge. Mello looked up at him with such a sad, vulnerable look in his eyes. Matt didn't know what put that look there, but he made a resolve to do anything to erase that look. On instinct he wiped a few more tears away and brought his fingers to his mouth to lick them away.

Mello watched Matt bring his fingers to his lips with his own tears on them. He didn't understand this new feeling, but he suddenly needed Matt. More than anything else in the world, he needed him. He shuddered as he saw Matt lick away the tears he had wiped off of his cheek. He slowly sat up, staring at Matt's fingers next to his lips. This was all so new to him. He had never felt this need for anyone before, no matter what gender. Acting on instinct, Mello moved so that he was sitting on his knees, inching closer to Matt, who was staring at him with a look of wonder mixed with curiosity.

As Mello got closer, Matt shivered. He couldn't explain it, but he wanted Mello. He felt Mello lean into him, pressing delicate hands against his chest to prop his delicate self up. Tears still dripping off his long eyelashes and tracing their way down his cheeks, he looked into Matt's face as he leaned in close, their faces hardly an inch apart.

Wanting to see Matt's eyes, Mello slowly reached up and removed the goggles them, keeping their faces an inch apart the whole time. As he dropped the goggles on the coffee table, he stared into Matt's eyes. He knew they were a green, but he never really noticed just how green they were. They were the most amazing shade of emerald he had ever seen. Still staring into those perfect eyes, Mello leaned in and lightly touched his lips to Matt's slightly parted ones.

Matt could have died the happiest man on earth at that moment in time. Mello, the object of his desire, had just kissed him. Lifting his hands up, he found and tangled his hands in Mello's long blonde, silky tresses. He brought Mello closer, wanting to melt into him. Pressing their lips even closer, Matt licked Mello's lower lip, seeking entrance. Mello complied and parted his lips, allowing Matt to deepen the kiss. Matt let his tongue explore Mello's mouth, amazed and completely captivated by this side of Mello that he had never seen before. Mello let out a small moan into Matt's mouth, which made Matt only want him more. Mello's mouth tasted sweet, the lingering taste of chocolate permanently stuck to it. Matt reveled at this. He had never tasted anything so sweet as Mello, not even chocolate itself. There was the lingering taste of chocolate, but another taste that was all Mello, which was just as sweet, if not sweeter.

Mello couldn't believe what was happening. He was kissing Matt. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. Matt tasted spicy and sweet, all at the same time. There was the ever present, cloying taste of smoke, but a taste that was just pure Matt. And Mello couldn't get enough of it. He needed more. Breaking the kiss, Mello leaned back to look at Matt. Wanting more than just a kiss, to touch him, he removed his leather gloves and threw them on the coffee table. Mello reached for the hem of the striped shirt on the boy across from him, noticing that Matt had already removed the troublesome vest when he came into the apartment.

Matt looked at Mello, surprised at the raw need he saw in his eyes. He lifted his arms and let Mello help him out of his shirt. He gasped as he felt Mello's bare hands touching his torso, feeling every last curve, every last dip and plane of flesh. Wanting to feel more of Mello, Matt reached towards him, grabbing hold of the zipper on his skin tight leather vest. Matt nearly cried when he saw the perfection that was Mello's ivory chest as he slowly brought down the zipper of Mello's skin tight vest and pulled it away. He couldn't help but touch it, trace every curve with his fingers. He wanted Mello. He wanted all of him. Leaning his head down, he looked up at Mello as he tentatively stuck his tongue out to lick at Mello's abs.

Mello whimpered as he felt Matt's tongue on his abdomen. It was almost more than he could handle. He felt Matt licking his way up his chest. He gasped when Matt's mouth found one of his nipples. When Matt's hand found his way up to his other nipple, Mello moaned.

Making his way over to Mello's other nipple to give it the same treatment as the first, Matt couldn't believe what he was doing, or how right it felt. Mello was right there next to him, making little mewling sounds from his ministrations. The noises Mello made only fueled Matt's passion. Licking his way even farther up Mello's chest, Matt crossed his collarbone, then the nape of his neck, and all the way up to the shell of his ear, making Mello shudder in response. Not being able to hold himself back, Matt moved back to once again take possession of Mello's lips. He needed more of the addictive taste that was Mello. Swirling his tongue inside of Mello's mouth, tasting the sweet nectar, Matt's hands moved of their own free will. They found the laces that held Mello's pants together. He untangled the knot that held it all together surprisingly quick, with his agile video game fingers.

Mello's thoughts abandoned him when he felt Matt's hands at his waist. All he could do was try to help him. He needed Matt's touch. He wanted it. When the knot was finally undone, Mello stood up, bent over so as not to break their kiss, and let Matt help him fully out of his leather confines. He gasped as he felt the cold air on his skin, contrasting the immense heat emanating from his own body.

Matt gaped at Mello's nude lower half. All he could think was that he wanted it. Grasping Mello's hips, Matt set him down on the couch and kneeled on the floor in front of him. Matt kneeled there and just stared for a minute, making Mello shift uncomfortably in front of him. Matt stopped staring and slowly spread Mello's legs apart, not wanting Mello to feel uncomfortable. Leaning in closer, he looked up at Mello as he seductively licked the tip of Mello's quivering member. Mello's sharp intake of air told Matt to keep going. Still looking up at Mello, Matt moved his head around to lick and nip at the sides of the stiff protrusion. He made his way back to the tip by tracing the vein on the underside with his tongue.

All rational thoughts obliterated when Mello felt Matt's mouth close around him. All that was left was sensation and raw need. He unconsciously tangled his hands in Matt's red hair, holding him closer. He let out a long, loud moan when Matt suddenly slid his mouth over Mello's entire length.

"Nnnghn…"

Matt couldn't believe he could fit all of Mello is his mouth, but was pleasantly happy to find that he could. Must've been the result of all the contests between them in the summers passed... Matt was surprised when he was pushed away, as he had been solely focused on Mello's erection.

Mello couldn't stand much more. He wanted Matt to feel the same way as himself. Pulling Matt into a standing position, he moved his hands up to unbutton Matt's pants. After unzipping them, Matt's baggy jeans fell to the floor around him, leaving him in his Final Fantasy boxers. Smirking at the nerdiness that suited Matt, he slipped his fingers in the waistband and relieved the redhead of his boxers. It was Mello's turn to gape at the nude lower half of Matt. Whatever he was expecting, it had not been this. Matt was so... Huge. He wanted him. He was hungry for him.

Mello brought his mouth to the tip of Matt's erection, licking away the precum that was weeping from it. Mimicking every move of Matt's ministrations, Mello finally took Matt into his mouth. He didn't know if it was even possible to fit all of it in his mouth, but was quite happy to realize that it was. He smiled around Matt's erection, remembering winning all the popsicle contests between them… His always flavored chocolate, they always tried to see who could eat their popsicle the fastest, and the contests soon turned to who could fit more of the popsicle in their mouth.

Matt shuddered and almost collapsed, the sensation of Mello's mouth so overwhelming. He was shocked to realize that Mello was deepthroating him. Mello started moving his head, sucking and licking, and Matt moaned. He had never felt anything so amazing in all his life. He had never even dreamed this level of pleasure was possible. Mello pulled away, and Matt gasped at the cold air hitting his shaft, covered in Mello's saliva. Pulling Mello up, he laid him down on the couch and kneeled in between his legs. He leaned down to kiss Mello again, his hands roaming over his chest. Feeling Mello's hands on his own chest, Matt pulled out of the kiss and brought a hand up to Mello's face. Matt looked a question at Mello, tracing his fingers along rose pink lips. Mello answered by opening his mouth and taking in three of Matt's fingers. He rolled them around, sucking on each and every one of them. Matt pulled his fingers away, figuring they were well enough coated, and moved his hand down Mello's body.

Mello knew what to expect, but he was still nervous anyway as Matt's fingers found their way to his entrance. His breathing shallowed, and he whimpered as Matt's fingers circled his opening. He kept telling himself that he wanted this, but he couldn't shake the nervousness.

As Matt's first finger slipped inside Mello, he leaned down and kissed away the whimper that Mello let out. Keeping his mouth locked to Mello's, he slipped in a second finger when he felt Mello grow accustomed to the first. Mello let out a slightly stronger whimper into Matt's mouth as Matt started to move his two fingers, little by little. He let Mello grow accustomed to them, while trying to widen him to help decrease the pain he knew Mello was sure to feel. When he felt Mello was wide enough, he slipped in his third finger, letting Mello adjust to the new intrusion.

Mello nearly cried at the absence when Matt took his fingers away. Matt broke the kiss, and Mello felt alone. He wanted more. No, needed more. With tears still in his eyes from earlier, he looked up at Matt, pleading.

"Please…" he whispered. "More… I need you.."

Matt couldn't argue with a distraught, pleading Mello. Especially not one with that look in his eyes. Matt lifted Mello's hips to meet his, positioning himself at Mello's entrance. Mello gasped, afraid, but still wanting it.

"Are you sure?" Matt wanted to make sure that this was Mello's choice. Make sure that he was okay with this.

Mello nodded. He brought his wrist up and bit down as Matt slowly pushed his way in. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as he had expected it to, considering the sheer size of Matt. When Matt was about halfway in, Mello grabbed his hips and slammed Matt all the way into himself, crying out at the pain and pleasure it brought.

Matt couldn't believe Mello had just impaled himself. Mello was so tight, he thought that the pain would be so great he'd ask him to stop, not go faster. He felt Mello's legs wrap around his waist, urging him to move. Matt complied and began to pull out, only to push back in again, and again.

"Nnnghn… Ah!"

Mello moaned when Matt pushed in the farthest he could. Matt noticed, and realized that he had found Mello's sweet spot. Ramming that spot over and over, Matt brought himself and Mello closer and closer to their climax. Matt leaned down, still moving in and out of Mello, and kissed him, pouring all his passion into that kiss.

Mello responded by doing the same. Both pouring their heart and soul into the kiss threw them over the edge, screaming their pleasure in each other's name. Mello came on both of their chests, Matt inside of Mello. Both shuddered, spasming and completely exhausted.

Matt collapsed on top of Mello, too tired to hold himself up. They lay there for a few minutes, panting, trying to catch their breath. Matt looked up at Mello and tenderly planted a kiss on his cheek.

"What happened to make you cry? I'll do anything so it doesn't happen again." Matt confessed.

Mello looked at him, and told him what Near had said, almost bringing him to tears again. Matt couldn't help but be astonished, and furious, that Near would say something so awful.

"Near confused his vocabulary. You aren't worthless. You're invaluable. You are worth more to me than my own life. Near doesn't know that, because he doesn't know what it's like to love someone…" Matt blushed, realizing the last sentence he blurted out. He hoped Mello wouldn't hate him for confessing that he loved him.

Mello stared at Matt, eyes wide. Did he really just say that? Then he saw Matt blush, which answered his question. Mello lifted a hand to Matt's face, bringing it up to face his. Fresh tears making their way down his cheeks, he leaned down and kissed Matt, pouring everything he had into that kiss. When he pulled back, he looked down at Matt with a smile full of pure happiness and stated simply, "Thank you Matt. I love you too…"


End file.
